Broken Routine
by JayKayizplague
Summary: Jason Davis, bored of his life, is tired of the same routine. What will happen when some new faces arise and and a decision that will affect his life is brought into the picture. pairings OC with OC xIchiRukix sorta and others
1. The routine

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But i do own my OC

Summary: Jason Davis, bored of his life, is tired of the same routine. What will happen when some new faces arise and and a decision that will affect his life is brought into the picture.

NOTE: first fan fic

* * *

I opened my eyes to another day

I opened my eyes to another day. It was the same routine since I could remember. Throughout the week it was school, homework, and then sitting alone for the rest of the night wondering what my "friends" were doing. The only thing that changed on the weekends was school becoming work.

I got out of bed getting ready for the Friday and went to take a shower. At least the weekends were a little more relaxing than going to school.

After a shower, I got dressed and walked through the house, I could still hear my brother Ricky snoring. He was probably the only people that could keep me entertained. He broke the usual with his weird antics, and crazy imagination that never stopped running.

I couldn't help but laugh when he started mumbling in his sleep about a girl, whose name I hadn't even heard of. I woke him up like I did every morning. He glared at me with his usual pissed off look.

I ate breakfast when Ricky came running into the kitchen yelling HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

I had completely forgotten it was my birthday.

"Haha, thanks for remembering"

"How could I forget my own brother's birthday?"

"So what did you get me?"

"….."

"Well", I said to my brother knowing full well he had completely forgotten.

"Alright, I forgot to get you something"

"Hey, it's cool. Presents aren't necessary to me anyways"

"Oh Mom and Dad say that they don't want you home until 4:30. Im not supposed to tell you this but you got a surprise party"

"Oh alright, who is coming"

"They invited everyone, see you at school im gonna go take a shower" Ricky finished as he walked away.

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday", I thought to myself, "I wonder how many people will actually come to the party"

Turning 16 was the day I heard was one of the best days of your life. I merely saw it as another year of the same routine. Sighing I realized that nothing in my life would ever change, except school changing to full time work.

I arrived at school and went straight for my locker. I let out a deep breath knowing this would be a long day, as I went to my class.

Sitting there I stared blankly waiting for the routine school day to start. I suddenly had this odd feeling like I was being watched. I looked out the window and saw a man across the street standing in a black robe. His hair was red and longer than normal boy's hair. I couldn't make up much more than that, but I could feel like his eyes were staring me down. A car passed and in an instant he was gone. I thought it might just be my eyes playing tricks on me so I didn't think too much about it.

The teacher walked in and all the kids that had been talking went silent. History was the most boring subject I had ever had. I hated seeing the routine of life stay the same even in history with only a few variables changing.

I had the feeling of being watched again. I immediately looked towards the window to see the red-haired standing up against the glass. I jumped back and fell out of my chair.

Everyone in the class immediately turned their eyes on me.

"Mr. Davis what are you doing on the floor, did you fall asleep?" the teacher questioned

I turned my eyes back towards the window only to find that the red-haired man was not there anymore.

"No, im sorry" I responded the only way I could

"Then can you kindly explain to us what happened"

"I, uhhh….I saw a man in the window"

"Well where is he then"

"I don't know"

"Stop making up stories and sit back down"

I sat down and thought about the man that I know I saw in the window. His red-hair and tattoos made his grimacing look even more intimidating. Did this man want something to do with me?

The bell couldn't come fast enough. I wanted to be away from that window. My next two classes were not interrupted by anybody this time.

"It's probably just my imagination" I thought to myself

At lunch I sat down at my usual table and saw my four best friends coming to eat with me.

Sam: a cute brunette girl, whose hair fell only to her shoulders, and whose smile could make anyone fall to their knees. She is usually in a good and happy mood. Although she seemed harmless, when she got mad she could take down anything. She was only a few inches shorter than me.

Ed: a boy with short, curly brown hair. He was very tall, but even though he looked tough he was as weak as a child. What he lacked in strength, he made up for in brains.

Roxy: A very annoying girl. Although she was pretty with her short black hair and her beautiful green eyes, she could chat up a storm even if you asked her to shut up. It was only for her body that boys wanted her.

Justin: My best friend and Sam's sister. He had short black hair. He was very popular in the school. He always had girls watching his every move and all wanted to go out with him. He has the same view of life as me, "The big routine"

"HEY JASON!!" roxy yelled out at the top of her lungs

"Quiet down" Justin said to her

"Why?"

"Because nobody wants to hear you scream"

"But if I scream everyone will look at me"

Justin and Roxy continued to argue as they sat down at the table.

"Happy Birthday" Sam said

"OH, yea it's your birthday today" Ed also commented

"Yup you're the only ones who have said anything so far" I told them

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME!"

I turned to see Ricky and another girl sitting down next to him.

"Family don't count" I said

"Whatever, oh this is Lisa" He said pointing to the girl who sat down with him

I laughed as I realized that this was the name of the girl he had been calling out.

"I met her a couple days ago he added, she is new" he added

I took a good look at her. She had black hair, and was very short. But what Stood out the most were her Violet eyes.

She noticed me looking at her and she gave me a smile. The smile was as fake as ever.

"Ricky your 14, shouldn't you be sitting with other 14 year olds?" Ed asked

"There so much trouble, they act like little kids." Ricky responded

As Ricky and Ed continued their conversation I felt like I was being watched again. I looked around but did not see anything.

I looked upward. There was the red-haired man again, looking down at me through the skylight. I quickly looked away.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked me with a confused look on his face

"_Should I tell them?"_ I thought to myself. If I did I would just be laughed at, but Justin might know what to do.

"Ill tell you later"

Justin understood what that meant. He knew that it was something that was serious if I didn't want anyone else knowing.

Lisa was watching Jason as he looked up and saw the red-haired man. She smirked in a knowing way.

After lunch I told him everything.

"I don't know what to say dude" Justin said.

Those were not the words I wanted to hear.

"I think you should probably just forget about it, it's probably just your imagination." He added

"You are probably right" I responded

The rest of the day went on normally with the routine. I walked out and since I couldn't go home until 4:30 I decided to go to the mall. Unfortunately all four of my friends turned me down saying they all had to go do something.

I assumed it had something to do with my party that I wasn't supposed to know about.

Deciding not to go to the mall after all, I sat on a bench outside of the school thinking of the day.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right kid? He was scared to death when he saw me", the red-haired man said talking to someone else

"Well maybe you should try not to be scary so much", an orange haired man replied

"I just wanted to get a good look at him; I didn't think he would be able to sense me"

"Exactly, that is why we want to try him out"

"So Jason Davis is our next rookie"

"If he accepts, his world is going to change forever" The orange headed man stated as both men watched the boy on the bench from the schools roof.

"When do we strike?"

They both turned at the sound of the woman's voice behind them. The girl with violet eyes.

"4:30"

* * *

Hope you liked it. please review.


	2. 4:30

I sat on the bench continuing to think about the red-haired man that I kept seeing everywhere watching me.

The feeling returned yet again. I looked behind me, but nobody was there. I could still feel the feeling of being watched. I looked up to see three figures, against the sun, on the roof of one of the school buildings.

The sun was blinding me so I looked away. The feeling went away after that. I didn't bother looking back to see if they were still there. I already got used to the routine of them disappearing after seeing them.

"_Who were they though?" _I thought to myself, _"What could they want with me?"_

I felt being alone was probably not the best idea. Taking out my phone I called Ricky.

"_GO!"_ Ricky's usual answer

"I'm coming home"

"_WHAT! You can't yet its only 3:30"_

"I don't care I am coming home right now"

"_MOM! Jason said he's coming home right now"_, I could hear him yell out

"_Dude don't mom said--" _

I hung up the phone before he could finish and headed home.

I walked down the street that took me home and stared at the passing concrete as I thought about what was happening. It was supposed to just be a regular day, A day like every other. Seeing that man changed everything.

"Hey Jason"

I looked up, turned around and saw Sam walking towards me.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"Ok sorry grumpy, ill leave then" Sam replied as she turned to walk away.

"No, wait", I said. As I said this she quickly turned around smirking. She acted as if she learned something about me.

"Hehe, you're so easy to trick Jason"

"Whatever"

"Wait up!" she said as she came running towards me.

Her hair just flew back in the wind as she ran towards me. My heart started to beat a little bit faster than usual. I quickly turned away from her so she wouldn't see my flustered face.

"I thought you had something to do?" I asked her

"I did but before I left I received a call that I wasn't needed there anymore. I saw you walking down the street and I decided to walk with you."

"Oh I see"

"What's wrong you seem down?"

"I didn't think I would spend my birthday alone like this" I lied to her knowing full well that there was a party waiting for me.

"Oh, Im sorry. Hey ill tell you what. Let's go do something tomorrow."

"Just me and you?" I asked her

"Yea of course" she smiled at me

I had never felt like this before in my whole life. I had always liked Sam, but was too shy to do anything about it.

Figures that she would make the first move.

"Hey im going to my house right now." I told her, "Do you want to stay for dinner"

"Sure". She said

I looked over at her and saw her grin.

"_She thinks I have no idea." _I thought to myself.

We arrived at my house shortly after. I took a look at my watch 4:00.

I saw Sam flip out her phone and start texting someone. I thought she was probably telling them I was here.

We headed for the front door. I was actually excited for my party. Except for the people I had seen looking at me, the day was actually going good. Me and Sam actually had a date.

I opened the door to my house and stepped inside with Sam coming in right behind me.

"SURPRISE!!"

Everyone jumped out from what seemed like nowhere. I wasn't sure how to act surprised.

"Ahhh, you scared me", I couldn't think of anything else to say

"HAHA we got you good", Roxy started yelling

"You should have seen the look on your face" Sam added

She was laughing. I like her laugh

"Oh, whatever" I said trying to hide what I was thinking

"Come on everyone Pizza is getting cold" my Mom said from the Kitchen

As the group of about 10 people started heading into the kitchen I noticed Lisa was here.

"Ricky!" I called out

"What"

"Did she come with you?"

"Who are you talking about?" Ricky asked

"Lisa, did you bring her with you?"

"She's here? What is she doing here?"

"I don't know im asking you" I responded

"Ricky! Jason! Get in here!" my mom started yelling

"Ill find out after we eat" Ricky said before we left for the kitchen

Everyone was eating and telling stories. Everyone was having a good time. I saw Ricky and Lisa walk away from the table and down the hall.

"_That boy, always trying" _I thought to myself.

4:20

--

"How long do we have to wait here for, Why can't we just go in now" The red-haired man said

"Just wait a little bit longer" The orange haired man replied

"WHY? Were already in these suits"

"Trust me, only a few more minutes"

--

4:25

"Jason"

I recognized the voice of Sam

"Yea, what is it"

"Want to go outside?"

"Sure" I answered

We slipped out into the backyard unnoticed by anyone.

"It feels so nice out here" Sam said as she started ran into the yard.

"Oh c'mon Mr. boring come here" she added as she ran over and grabbed my hand.

She dragged me out onto the grass.

"Now lay down" she ordered as she herself fell into the grass

I obeyed and lay down beside her in the grass. The grass was so comfortable.

"_You can do this, you can do this" _I thought to myself.

I reached for Sam's hand, but quickly pulled away.

"_You wimp, you can do this, it's only a girl…who is the most beautiful girl, and if you mess up its over. But you can do this" _

My thoughts were not helping me.

I reached for her hand and grabbed it. _"YES! I DID IT!"_

"Finally" I could hear her say under her breath.

"What?" I asked

"I have been waiting for you to show me your feelings"

"Y-You have?"

"Yes"

"And how do you feel about me?" I asked her

"Well I--" CRASH!!

She was cut off by a loud crash inside of the house. We both got up and ran toward the noise. I quickly opened the door and ran inside. I saw everyone looking up. My eyes followed to a man standing on the divider of the living room and kitchen.

4:30

"Jason Davis?" The man said.

I finally got a good look at the man. He had orange hair and was very tall. I figured this was one of the men that were following me, but he wasn't wearing the black robes that I had seen them in every time I saw them.

"Yea what do you want?" I responded grabbing a knife from the table next to me

"Haha" The man vanished for a second, "We want you"

The voice of the man appeared directly behind me. I turned, to see him cocking back a fist. It hit me right in the stomach and I flew back, dropping the knife.

I got up holding my stomach, trying to endure the pain.

"Ichigo, take it easy on him"

I turned to see Lisa coming down the hall. _"Is she with them?" _I thought to myself _"Wait where is Ricky?"_

"Calm down Rukia, Im only playing with him", the orange haired man said, his name was Ichigo.

I looked to see everyone else in complete fear of what had just happened. The man had disappeared for a second and appeared somewhere else. How could someone be so fast?

"Wait your names not Lisa at all?" I turned to the Violet eyed girl and asked

"No my name is Rukia" she answered

"What did you do with my brother?"

"oh you mean that stupid kid?" she answered, "Hes knocked out in his room"

"He deserved a good beating for trying to do something with me" she added

"RICKY!" my mom yelled out

"Calm down I didn't kill him" Rukia stated

"What do you want?" I asked her

"We already told you, We want you" She answered

"For what?"

"How about we show you" She suddenly disappeared

"_Where did she go?" _I thought to myself

Suddenly everything went black.


End file.
